


It's For The Best

by thewritetofreespeech



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Based on the mention from Greg that he wanted to ‘live with his son again’ in House Guest .*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For The Best

“Greg, please. You need to see reason.”

“No I don’t!” Greg argued. “I don’t need to see any reason at all! You’re not taking him away from me! He’s my _son_!” 

“He’s _Rose’s_ son too!” Pearl argued back, her normally lyrical, calm voice getting a harsh edge to it. “He needs to stay with us! It’s what’s best for him!” 

“No, it’s what’s best for you!” The man accused back, pointing at her. “You don’t know the first thing about raising a kid or humans! You just want Steven because he’s apart of Rose! You just want him because you don’t want me to have him!” 

Pearls face went stricken and she stomped her foot. “That’s ridiculous! How dare you-!” The pale Gem’s rant was cut off by Garnet putting her hand on her shoulder and stepping forward. 

“Greg is right. We don’t know the first thing about raising a human child.” She replied stoically. “But Steven isn’t human. He’s part Gem. He has Rose’s gem. No one knows what that means right now but he will need our guidance and knowledge to help him control his power.” 

Greg’s anger deflated some, in the face of obvious fact. “But can’t you just…teach him all that and let him stay with me? You can even babysit him while I run the car wash.” 

“Ah! How can you suggest that?! As if we would ever sit on Steven! His tiny body couldn’t handle the weight!” 

Greg face palmed and sighed. “It’s just an expression Pearl….” 

“Steven will also need our protection if he is to survive.” Garnet added. “Without his abilities, if he has them, he is defenseless against corrupted Gems that might attack him. It’s best if he stays in the temple.” 

“Yeah dude and, besides, you live in a van. We might not know a lot about human kids and junk, but we do know you probably shouldn’t keep them in vans.” 

Greg looked down, dejected and ashamed, at his son who was sitting in the sand, probably all in his diaper, and playing with his toys without a care in the world. Looking totally normal, except for the pink stone in his navel that tinkles when it catches the sunlight. 

“Alright. He can stay with you guys.” 

The Gems seem relieved. And Pearl knelt down to pick Steven up and hold him in her slim arms. “This really is for the best Greg.” She told him before the three head off back to the temple. 

“Yeah, sure, for the best.”


End file.
